Traditional melt-extruded, fine filaments of different cross-sectional geometries having a cross-sectional area at or below 4 mm2 and particularly those having a cross-sectional area of less than 2 mm2 such as monofilament and multifilament yarns used for manufacturing different knitted and woven textile constructs, monofilament sutures, and multifilament braided sutures, are known to be based on thermoplastic crystalline polymers comprising linear chains. An exception to the traditional practice was disclosed by one of the present inventors, wherein polyaxial polymers (with a monocentric branching point) were prepared and converted to strong monofilaments useful for the production of surgical sutures and allied medical products (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,462,169 and 6,794,485). It is also traditional to incorporate less than 2 weight percent of solid inorganic additives in textile fibers as delustering agents (e.g., TiO2) and to a lesser extent, colorants and heat stabilizers. And frequently, these additives tend to cluster in the polymer melt and interfere with extrusion of articles having small cross-sectional areas as in the case of fiber melt-spinning. In spite of the availability of a great number of inorganic additives that can conceptually impart unique and useful properties to extruded filaments, if used in quantities exceeding 2 weight percent, investigators of the prior art have failed to explore this option to avoid known or perceived complications in the melt-spinning of such inorganic-organic hybrid systems. These facts and contemporary needs for unique hybrid microcomposites in filament form provided a strong incentive to pursue the study subject of the present parent patent application, which is directed to a new family of inorganic-organic hybrid filaments containing at least 10 weight percent of at least one inorganic component uniformly dispersed as microparticles in an organic polymeric matrix to impart one or more useful properties to medical and/or pharmaceutical devices made thereof. And the parent patent application dealt, in general, with a family of inorganic-organic hybrid melt-extruded filaments, which are particularly useful for the production of absorbable/disintegratable coil components of an absorbable/disintegratable endoureteral stent and radiopaque markers or sutures. Clinically novel aspects of incorporating the hybrid filaments in braided or knitted medical constructs, which can, in part, be used for the purpose of imparting radiopacity and/or bioactivity were not disclosed in the parent patent application. Accordingly, these aspects constitute the tenets of the present application.